


Day Two - California Winter

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, M/M, Melancholy, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Rainy days mean melancholy. Stiles still finds ways to enjoy them regardless.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Day Two - California Winter

Title: Day Two - California Winter  
Ratings: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: none  
Fandom(s): Teen Wolf  
Category: M/M  
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski  
Tags: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Melancholy  
Summary: Rainy days mean melancholy. Stiles still finds ways to enjoy them regardless.  
Word Count: 1022  
Year: -  
Spoilers: -  
Notes: Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of California Winter. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswcalifornia  
Alpha: DarkJediQueen  
Beta: Grammarly

This winter in Beacon Hills was mild. Both in regards to temperatures and snow. Instead, it was raining near constantly.

Stiles hated the cold. So he was happy to not suffer from it so much this year.

Since he didn't enjoy being wet Stiles stayed inside. Not at his father's home. After he came back from college he had moved into the Pack House. Most of the pack had apartments in town but they all had a room here. Only Derek, Peter, and Stiles were always in residence. Although Peter was currently out of town to trade some antiques for books Stiles' had expressed an interest in.

Stiles' hands were wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. He sipped at it every once in a while and sighed when the hot beverage warmed his clammy body. His thoughts were drifting for once. Rain always made him feel melancholy and the constant pitter-patter against the bay-window lulled him into a state of near-sleep or meditation.

A state where he noticed just how unbalanced he felt. He could not pinpoint the reason though and sunk deeper into this state of calm.

Derek stood in the corner like a ghost and watched him staring out of the window for a long while. He did not utter a word just took the younger man in. To see him sitting there, lost in himself and motionless for once, was both a reward and cause for concern. 

Without thinking about it Derek noiselessly stripped out of his clothes and shifted. Where a moment before a man was, there now stood a wolf with dark black fur. His nails clicked against the hardwood floor while he walked over to Stiles. 

Derek jumped up into the nest of blankets and pillows Stiles made in the bay-window and curled around him. A soft sound somewhere between a growl and a purr escaped him when Stiles' fingers buried themselves in his fur. He nudged his snout against Stiles' tummy and they rested against each other.

Stiles did not protest when Derek nudged him into a more horizontal position. Instead, he curled up against Derek's side, buried under the blankets Derek pulled over him, and a moment later both of them were asleep.

OoO

During the afternoon the pack slowly trickled in. Each and everyone took one look into the reading nook in the window and smiled when they saw the young couple snuggle there in their sleep. 

They all muttered how tooth-rotting adorable and cute they were and Cora even pulled out her phone to take some pictures for her family album. And possibly the album she wanted to gift Derek and Stiles with once they bonded properly. For now, they were still boyfriends until Derek felt Stiles was sure what he was getting into.

Cora knew Stiles would have bonded and mated her brother when he was sixteen without looking back but the younger male humored his insecure boyfriend to a criminal degree and waited until Derek thought he was ready.

Maybe it would happen as it had with her parents. Her dad had always told her how they had made love one sunny afternoon and it had just felt right. Talia had bitten him then and there. No ceremony was required and they had mated. 

OoO

Stiles had woken when more and more people made themselves at home in the living room but he had not reacted to any of them. Instead, he had remained in Derek's paws. Safe, warm, and secure. A smile on his face and the melancholy for once blown away. The soft sounds of rain against the roof and the windows made him feel happy and he scent-marked Derek who had turned back human some minutes ago.

Derek snuffled in his sleep and buried his nose against Stiles' throat.

Without second thought Stiles bared his throat to Derek, eyes closed and a soft whine escaping his lips.

Derek's eyes fluttered open. He nosed Stiles' throat again, pressed a kiss against the soft skin, and smiled when Stiles shuddered.

His fangs slipped out and after looking at his lover for permission he finally placed the claiming bite they both had waited so long for. Their mate-bond flared to life with a vengeance and both uttered a startled sound. They held each other close and just breathed each other in, not even taking notice of the calmly watching pack or Peter who stood smiling in the door.

Stiles smiled softly and captured Derek's lips in a sweet kiss. The unbalanced feeling is finally gone, leaving him feeling content. Now he could feel the whole pack as he should. They were a soft hum at the back of his mind. The brightest and strongest bond is the one with his mate. It was vibrating with happiness. The emotions he could detect from the rest varied from content to happy to something like glee. Peter and Cora, who felt similar to Derek through the bonds, felt welcoming and happy and content.

The Alpha pair turned towards their pack and smiled. »Thank you for being here for our bonding … even if it wasn't planned,« Derek said a little gruffly. Stiles giggled and a moment later the whole lot of them started laughing about the ridiculousness of the situation. Somehow they all had known to be at the packhouse today. It showed how far they all had come.

Finally, all the pack-bonds felt complete and balanced as they had a bonded Alpha pair. 

And finally, their Alpha and Emissary were happy and not moping anymore. 

All was well.


End file.
